Spiritual Advice
by pookiepoodle
Summary: Lucy's having a hard time getting Natsu to notice her. Who better to get help from than her trusty spiritual friends?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sighed, sitting on her pink bed. Natsu was clueless. She'd been in love with him for a while now and had been sending all kinds of signals. Wearing (if possible) more revealing clothes, flirting with him, heck even not getting pissed with him when he would be sick on her during a train ride! Yet this all seemed to be worthless as Natsu barely batted an eyelid at these moments.

Maybe she needed some advice. But who? Erza was out of the question. Lucy shivered at the thought of Erza "helping" her… Levy? No. Levy was too… romantic. All those books had gotten to her head, leaving her completely disillusioned. Wait! Wendy was a dragonslayer like Natsu! Maybe she could… wait. Wendy was far too young. Juvia would just make her creep Natsu out. Bisca was a good idea. Heck Alzack had been her friend before and now they were married and had a kid. But Bisca was so busy. Mira would just tell Natsu, Evergreen would not care...

Lucy groaned. There was NO ONE! Suddenly a light bulb appeared. Of course! Lucy had her trustworthy spirits who would definitely help her! She stood up and grinned at her own genius. She grabbed her keys and got ready to call on her dependable friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Virgo

Hi! Thank you so much for all the support especially from Firefly9917 who sent me a lovely compliment! Enjoy

Lucy grabbed her first key. She took a deep breath before summoning her first spirit.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden. VIRGO!" she cried out as shimmering light appeared around her. Suddenly the floor started to shake and out came Virgo.

"EEEK! MY FLOOR!" Lucy cried out, dropping to her knees. She was already behind on her rent and now THIS!

"Hello, Princess" Virgo said, bowing to Lucy."What is your purpose for summoning me?"

Lucy gulped. She hadn't thought this far ahead. She realized she'd have to confess her feelings about Natsu to her spirits.

"Well, see.. It's about… me and… Nats-" Lucy began

"Oh you mean your failed attempts at getting him to notice you, princess" Virgo interrupted in her usual monotone voice. Suddenly she grinned!

"Will you punish me for interrupting you, princess?" Virgo asked, overflowing with anticipation and excitement. Lucy facepalmed herself and took a deep breath.

"No but do you have any ideas on how to get Natsu to like me?" Lucy asked twirling her hair nervously.

"Hmmm… maybe you should punish him and force him to love you!" Virgo said getting excited,"Maybe you could tie him up and then you cou-"

"NO!" Lucy yelled as she closed the spirit's gate. She sank to the floor and groaned. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3: Leo

Lucy grabbed the next key on her belt.

"Open Gate of the Lion, LEO!" she cried out.

Suddenly a handsome man with spiky hair and shades appeared in the room.

"Hey Lucy," he said winking at Lucy. She groaned and sat down on her bed.

"What do you need, Lucy? You know I'd do anything for you," he said looking her up and down, "and I mean _anything"_

Lucy took a deep breath and began.

"Well, it's about Natsu and me.." Lucy began

"WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO?!" Loke roared grabbing Lucy's shoulders.

"Nothing! That's the problem!" Lucy yelled back at him as she sat down on her bed,"I've been trying to get him to notice me but he's not getting any of my hints,"

"Huh," Loke said sitting down next to her. Very close.

Lucy started to shift away but Loke wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close.

"That Natsu doesn't deserve a girl like you, Lucy," he said giving her a hug. Lucy's gut reaction was to Lucy Kick him but she let herself be hugged.

"You just need to be yourself and be honest. Natsu's not the sharpest pencil in the box, the brightest lamp in the room, the-"

"Okay! I get it!" Lucy snapped standing she was smiling. She should just be herself and be a little more open with Natsu.

"Thanks, Loke" she smiled giving him a hug.

"No problem, Luce," he said giving her his signature grin,"If you ever feel lonely, just give me a call and I'll just come and-"

"GOODBYE!" Lucy yelled, closing his gate. She stood up and stretched. Loke may be a flirt but he was right. She had to be more open.

"On the the next spirit" she yelled out grabbing her next key.


	4. Chapter 4: Aries

"Open, Gate of the Ram, ARIES!" Lucy cried out as she held out her shy friend's key. Suddenly Aries appeared into the room with a pop and a pink fluffy mist around her. She tugged at her dress nervously.

"Ooh.. I'm so sorry Lucy. I'm not really prepared to fight anyone rig-" Aries nervously spouted before she looked around.

"Umm.. where is the problem, Lucy?" she asked looking around for the enemy. Lucy slumped to the floor and sighed once again.

"It's in here" Lucy said, placing a hand over her heart. Aries softened and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Aries began. Lucy then explained how Natsu wasn't noticing her feelings for her. After she finished her tale, Aries sat with a slight frown on her face as she tried to think of a solution. Suddenly she smiled and turned to Lucy.

"Lucy have you tried giving Natsu a present?" she said with a plan forming in her wooly head.

"Ummm… not really" Lucy muttered. AGH! She wanted to Lucy Kick herself. How could she forget that idea?

"What should I give him though?" Lucy said with a distant look in her eyes. Natsu wasn't the kind of guy to appreciate flowers, poems or little ornaments. He'd like food but she wanted to give him something permanent not something he'd eat in a matter of seconds.

"How about a homemade scarf?" Aries suggested.

"That's brilliant!" Lucy cheered, jumping up and down. Unfortunately Natsu had accidently burnt his scarf which was one of his most prized possessions. He definitely needed a new scarf.

"Wait," Lucy thought aloud, crashing down to the floor,"I can't knit"

"I can teach you," Aries smiled as two balls of yarn and two sets of needles appeared in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Let's do this!" lucy cheered grabbing the needles.

It took a while but after untangling Lucy _several_ times, the scarf was done. They decided to make it identical to his old scarf but with a little love heart on the corner of it. Lucy held it up and smiled.

"Thank you so much Aries!" she cried out giving her wooly friend a massive hug. Aries jumped a bit but nervously hugged the girl back.

"Yo- you're welcome" she stuttered, grateful to have such a kind master.

"If you need anymore help just ask, Lucy," Aries smiled, disappearing. Lucy grabbed the soft scarf and closed her eyes. Maybe this crazy plan would work after all.


	5. Chapter 5: Gemini

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the support on the story. I have noticed a lack of stories for other Mangas and anime like The World Is Still Beautiful and King X Diane ( Seven Deadly Sins). I'm going to try writing more stories for other manga after I finish this. Don't worry though. I have plenty more Fairy Tail planned and I can't wait for you to read them. Here is a link for the dress Lucy is given. Enjoy the story and please comment down below any manga/anime that need stories. Please note however I can only do stuff that I enjoy and have read/watched. Love you cuties!**

 **. /Sheath-Column-V-Neck-Knee-Length-Chiffon-Cocktail-Dress-With-Ruffle-016121910-g121910**

Lucy looked at her keys. It was difficult to choose. She then closed her eyes and grabbed one. She opened them and smiled. These spirits were so cute! Maybe they would help.

"Open, Gate of the Twins, GEMINI!" Lucy cried out as blue smoke swirled around her apartment. Suddenly her two spirits appeared before her. They were dancing in the air holding hands.

"Piri-piri!" they said in unison, hugging Lucy. She smiled and hugged them back. These two were so sweet and always cheered her up, no matter what. She then sat down on a chair and they floated in front of her.

"Piri?" they said with a curious look on their faces. They could only say "piri" in their true form but Lucy was able to understand them as their master.

"It's Natsu," she said and began to explain her situation. The two blue spirits nodded their heads throughout her story, randomly commenting with a "piri!"

"Do you two have any suggestions about what I can do?" Lucy asked. The two twins looked at each other and then nodded vigorously towards Lucy.

"Okay then. Show me what you have in mind, guys," Lucy smiled sitting down. The two twins flew up into the air and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke disappeared, Lucy's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. The twins had turned into… her… wearing a towel… and nothing else.

"NO!" Lucy yelled sinking into the floor. The spirit stopped and looked at her.

"Piri?" Gemini said in a curious tone.

"Yeah. Maybe something more… classy," Lucy suggested and the twins once again disappeared into the smoke.

"Oh," Lucy said gasping as she saw the beautiful outfit Gemini was wearing. It was a smoky blue dress, made of a light airy material. It was so pretty. Gemini pointed to a little tag attached to the dress as they disappeared. Lucy turned the tag over and laughed as she read the message.

FIREPROOF


	6. Chapter 6: Taurus

**Hi my cuties! I wanted to ask a question. How would everyone feel about me writing a Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii fanfic. I love the characters and story but I wanted to make sure you guys would enjoy it as well. I promise I am going to finish this and will continue writing another Fairy Tail fanfic. I'm going to be writing after this ( along with the Soredemo one) a Gruvia fanfic. I can hear the tiny pitter pattering of rainy feet! Love you cuties and thanks for the support**

 **xx**

Lucy pulled out her next key.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull. TAURUS!"

Suddenly a cow humanoid appeared. He was wielding a massive axe and had a gold loop through his nose. He grinned as he saw Lucy.

"Well, hellooooo Ms. Lucy," Taurus said, grinning at his Master, " what can I do to protect that _udderly_ fabulous body of yours."

Lucy sighed. She expected this from him though so it wasn't as bad as it used to be. She looked up at her pervy spirit and told him the story.

"Hmmm… well I think it's _udderly_ stupid of him not to notice your curvy body, Ms. Lucy," Taurus said after a while of struggling to come up with an answer. Despite his brawn and size, he lacked… intelligence. He was kind hearted though and would do anything to help a friend.

"Do you have any idea of what I can do?" Lucy asked as she raided the freezer, "Dammit! Natsu ate all of my ice cream!"

Taurus sat up at that comment. He (for once in his life) had had an idea.

"So, Natsu likes Ice Cream, huh? Taurus said. Lucy wondered what he was going on about.

"Ms. Lucy I can get you the creamiest, _smoooothest_ ice cream you and Natsu will have ever eaten," Taurus said as he snapped his massive fingers. Suddenly a golden tub of ice cream appeared. Lucy looked at in awe. On the front in read:

Taurus Ice Cream! (infinite)

Handmade with Caramel and Chocolate Chips

Enjoy!

"Ummm.. what does it mean by infinite, Taurus?" Lucy asked as she tried the ice cream. MMMMMM! It was so creamy and sweet. Suddenly she noticed that where she'd stuck her finger in (I know, bad hygiene) had suddenly reappeared.

"It's so that Natsu can have as mooch as he likes but it also comes with a lock only you can open so he can't get sick," Taurus said giving her a thumbs up. Lucy ran over and gave her friend a hug. Taurus was surprised and thought about saying something pervy. But he decided better and hugged the girl back.

" Call me again if you need me to ever protect that sexy body of yours, Ms. Lucy," Taurus said, winking as he disappeared. Lucy gave a shout but sat down with a smile. She hoped everything would go as smoothly with Natsu as this ice cream tasted. But for now she grabbed a spoon and a bowl. It was time to dig in!


	7. Chapter 7: Scorpio

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Scorpio has a habit of saying "We are" so just a heads up before I get everyone banging down my door trying to kill me for poor grammar lol. Enjoy cuties! xx**

After Lucy finished her ice cream, she grabbed her keys once again.

"Open, Gate of the Scorpion. SCORPIO!"

Suddenly Scorpio appeared in a blast of sand. Lucy coughed as the sand settled down on her.

"Hey Lucy! We are so happy to see you. Why the sad face, doll?" Scorpio said making himself comfy on one of Lucy's chairs. Lucy explained her situation again and Scorpio nodded along.

"So do you have any advice?" Lucy asked looking up at the cool spirit.

"Well, our suggestion is to make sure he's good enough for you," Scorpio responded.

"Huh" Lucy said, confused,"What do you mean by that?"

"Take us for example. We love our Sea Queen but we always play around. She is so beautiful and kind and sweet and," Scorpio looked down as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Well, you know what we mean," Scorpio said scratching the back of his neck," we wish that we could be the man she deserves and we're taking the steps. We deleted all of those little stars (other girls by the way) numbers and we've even got Loke keeping an eye on us. The point is that you need to make sure that not only do you deserve Natsu, but does he deserve you."

Lucy smiled up at her big, cool friend. She nodded and gave him a hug.

"Well, we'll see you round, Lucy," Scorpio said as he disappeared into a tornado of sand. Lucy coughed and looked down at herself. Ugh! She was coated in dust and sand. Her mouth felt gritty and dry as well. She couldn't see Natsu like this.


	8. Chapter 8: Aquarius

Lucy decided to take a bath to get rid of all the sand on her. She grabbed body wash and ran the tub. She sat down on floor and sighed. She wasn't sure which spirit she should call next. Ugh! Lucy got up to go get a cup of lemon tea but accidently knocked on of her keys into the bath. Suddenly the water started to bubble.

"OH NO!" Lucy yelled trying to hide behind the door but a hand pulled her back.

"Not so fast, girly!" the spirit yelled as she turned Lucy around to face her, "what is the meaning of summoning me!?"

"H-hi Aq-quaris," Lucy stuttered smiling up at the grumpy spirit. The spirit frowned and pulled the girl closer to her.

"That didn't answer my question, missy!" Aquarius said.

"Well - um- your key kind of fell in my -" Lucy stopped as she noticed the red aura around Aquarius.

"YOU DROPPED MY KEY!" the spirit screeched shaking Lucy.

"NO!" Lucy yelled and Aquarius dropped her.

"Well, then explain yourself or prepare to face my wrath,"Aquarius said settling into the tub.

"Well um.. I need advice about Nat-" Lucy began but Aquarius put a hand up to silence the girl.

" _YOU_ think that you can get a boyfriend," Aquarius laughed as Lucy huffed in the corner.

"I don't need your help," Lucy said standing up but Aquarius pushed her down.

"Yes, you do!" Aquarius said but for once in a kind tone. She grabbed the girl, ripped her towel off of her and threw her in the tub.

"Aquarius!' Lucy yelled trying to cover herself. Aquarius snorted.

"Please coming from the girl who used to regularly summon me when she would take a bath!"

"I WAS SIX!" Lucy responded but chose to stay in the tub and not fight back. There wasn't any point. She'd lose.

Aquarius snapped her fingers and Lucy was suddenly in a blue swimsuit.

"Happy?" Aquarius snapped. Lucy nodded silently thankful for the outfit. Aquarius then grabbed Lucy's body wash and tossed it in the bin.

"Hey!" Lucy said but Aquarius already had another bottle in her hand.

"This one's mint and roses," Aquarius said as she began scrubbing the girl. Lucy yawned and rested her eyes. She soon dozed off. (NEVER SLEEP IN BATH!). Aquarius continued to wash the girl. Whilst she never admitted to it, she loved the girl just like a mother would love a child. After all, she'd taken care of Lucy ever since she was a small child. She grabbed the girl out the tub and wrapped her in a soft towel. She laid her down on a chair. _BZZZZ!_ Her spirit phone (yes they have phones) had a text message from Scorpio. He was asking her out! Aquarius smiled and gave the girl a kiss on the head as she disappeared in a wave of water. She loved Lucy but she wasn't missing out on this date!


	9. Chapter 9: Cancer

**Hi Cuties! Please tell me if you want more stories! I need to know if I should keep writing. I love this but I don't want to publish if no one will enjoy it. I love you guys so much and thanks for all the support especially Firefly9917 who's reviews always make my day! Enjoy!**

 **xx**

Lucy woke up on her favourite armchair. She sniffed her arm. It smelled like roses and mint. She then remembered what happened and smiled. It reminded her of when she was a little kid. She got up and put her favourite pink fluffy bathrobe on. She was passing by a mirror when she did a double take. Her hair was a mess. It was all frizzy and tangled. Ugh! She normally dealt with it right after she washed it but because she'd fallen asleep, her hair had time to get creative. And boy was it creative! It looked like a dying swans nest after a serious case of food poisoning. In short not a good look. She sighed and grabbed her hairbrush.

"Ouch!," she said as she tried to pull it through the tangles. After getting it stuck a few more times, she gave up. She then grabbed a key.

"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab. CANCER!" she cried out.

Suddenly, a giant man with scissors and crab legs appeared.

"Hey, Baby," Cancer said as he looked at Lucy's hair,"That's some crazy do, doll."

Lucy blushed as she tried to run her fingers through it, only to have them become entangled.

"I was wondering if you could help me. I need to impress Natsu, but my hair is a complete mess. Could you help me?" Lucy asked.

"No problem, Baby!," Cancer said, sitting Lucy down in her armchair. He grabbed a crab patterned apron and tied it around her neck.

"Snip! Snip! Snip!" Cancer cried out as his mighty scissors flashed at an impossible speed. He then gave one final "Snip!" and stepped back to admire his masterpiece.

"What do you think, Baby?" Cancer asked handing Lucy a mirror. Lucy eagerly looked into the mirror.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Lucy screamed dropping the mirror. Her beautiful hair had become an afro just like when Cancer had given Happy a haircut. She tried to calm herself down. Cancer could easily fix it.

"Something wrong, Baby?" Cancer asked, curious as to whether or not she liked it.

"Umm… I was kind of hoping for a more… elegant look," Lucy said shaking with nerves. What if Cancer got offended and left her like this?

"No problem, Baby," Cancer said," One elegant do, coming up!" After some more "Snips!", he finished (again). Lucy looked at her hair and gave a cry of delight. It was an elegant low bun with two braids. Cancer then looked at it and snapped his claws. A white flower appeared and he tucked it into the bun.

"How do you like my style, Baby?" Cancer said. Lucy jumped up and gave her crustacean friend a hug. Cancer was normally cool and emotionless but he felt his heart warm for his wicked cool mistress.

"Thanks, Cancer," Lucy whispered.

"Anytime, Baby," Cancer said as he disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10: Sagittarius

Lucy then looked down at her precious set of keys. She only had a few spirits to call on.

"Open, Gate of the Archer. SAGITTARIUS!"

"You summoned, My Lady?" Sagittarius said as he saluted her. Lucy loved this spirit, but he was very… formal. He wasn't the type to _horse around._ (Get it!) Lucy sat down and explained to Sagittarius her situation. He nodded along.

"So, you're having trouble winning his heart. Am I correct, My Lady?" he asked stroking his chin in a philosophical manner.

"I guess, yeah" Lucy replied. What was going on in the spirit's head? Suddenly Sagittarius pulled out his bow and a golden arrow. Puffy love hearts appeared in the air as he took aim.

"The key, My Lady, is to aim for the heart!" Sagittarius neighed as he fired the arrow. It went through the middle of all the hearts but then proceeded to knock over Lucy's vase. Lucy sank to her knees, too exhausted to cry. Why did everything around her break when her Spirits came?

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and got up. As she rose, Sagittarius dropped to one knee, bowed his head and held out the golden arrow.

"Just as I have struck through those targets, so must you claim the bullseye of his heart," He said as Lucy picked up the arrow. It wasn't too heavy but it was made of gold and was inscribed with messages of love.

"Thanks Sagittarius," Lucy said as she placed the arrow on her desk. As the horse spirit disappeared though, she swore she could hear him saying "Don't literally shoot him though!" Lucy rolled her eyes slightly. Like she would shoot Natsu? In Gray's dreams.


	11. Important Notice! Please read

**Hey cuties! So I'm sorry for not posting today but I have some big news. Basically I'm a 5th Year in Scotland. For my American readers basically I'm in 11th grade (a junior). This year is my most important year for work and I am so exhausted. But don't worry! I love to write for my cuties and will continue to do so. But this weekend is a holiday break and I'm off to Ibiza for a trip! Don't worry no drugs, sex, drink or any of that stuff! I'm just relaxing by the pool with my family. I can't take my laptop with me so I wouldn't expect any updates until Tuesday. I'm so sorry and I wish I could keep writing for you, but I'm not allowed to take my laptop. I hope you guys are loving this and I will continue writing all types of fanfic. Now a reader special. If you like, you may ask me a question and I will respond. It can be about me, future fanfics or anything you like. I hope you continue to support me and I look forward to any questions. Love you cuties and see you next week!**

 **xx**


	12. Chapter 11: Capricorn

**Hey Cuties! Thanks for your patience. I had fun in Ibiza and feel less tired/stressed so hopefully I'll have even more time for writing. The support has been fantastic. As a way to make up for not posting on my trip, I'm publishing 3 chapters! Spiritual Advice is coming to an end, but I hope you cuties won't disappear. I'm writing and publishing a new story this week so look out for it. I also wanted to say that I won't be doing a Libra or Pisces chapter as Lucy doesn't own these spirits. Enjoy my cuties and don't forget to review!**

 **xx**

Lucy grabbed her final gold key.

"Open, Gate of the Goat. CAPRICORN!"

A large goat man in a suit appeared.

"Good day, Miss Lucy," Capricorn said, bowing before her," What may I do for you?"

Lucy once again explained her situation as Capricorn sat down on a chair and pondered thoughtfully.

"Perhaps a poem would help express your feelings, Miss Lucy," Capricorn said as a pot of ink and a bundle of paper appeared out of the air.

"I would start it of with "Twas the glimmer of thy cat like eye that drew me in…" Capricorn began.

"Ummm… Capricorn?" Lucy said.

"Yes?"

"Natsu isn't the sharpest pencil in the box so maybe something a bit more… easy to understand would be more useful."

Capricorn nodded and they sat down. It took time but they managed to come up with a great poem that Natsu would hopefully understand.

"All done, Miss Lucy," Capricorn said, giving the girl a bow.," Please summon me again if the need arises."

"Thanks Capricorn," Lucy said as her friend vanished. She looked down at the poem and smiled. She hoped Natsu would understand it.

PS: Here's the poem Lucy and Capricorn wrote

My feelings for you are as sweet as can say

Like chocolate and sprinkles on a massive sundae.

You warm my heart with your tender fire

It's your love and heart that I desire.

So here I say that I love you!

I love you Natsu, I really do!


	13. Chapter 12: Lyra

Lucy looked down at her key set. She only had her silver keys left.

"Open Gate of the Lyre. LYRA!" Lucy cried out.

"Hello, Lucy!" Lyra cried as she appeared. The girl suddenly pouted.," Hmm.. It seems like you never summon me. How cruel!"

"You made yourself only available 3 times month!" Lucy yelled as she shook her head. The spirit suddenly brightened up.

"Anyway, how can I Lucy?" Lyra asked bouncing around. ," Should I sing a song?"

Lucy sighed and explained about Natsu. Lyra hummed and then giggled.

"No wonder you can't seduce him! Have you heard your voice?" Lyra snickered," It's like a cat in a tornado whose been squashed by a car and had a blender put down it's throat! Now if I sang for Natsu, he would be all over me. Yes I am a bit of a temptress! I'd sing a sweet song and then I'd sit on his lap, look into his eyes and give him a big-"

"GATE CLOSE!" Lucy yelled as Lyra disappeared. She went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water to cool down. Sheesh! What a crazy spirit!


	14. Chapter 13: Crux, Horologium and Pyxis

Lucy grabbed another three keys. She was getting tired and wanted this to end.

"Open Gate of the Southern Cross, the Gate of the Pendulum clock and the Gate of the Compass. CRUX, HOROLOGIUM and PYXIS!"

The three spirits appeared.

Lucy opened her mouth to explain the situation but was stopped by Crux.

"Madam, we know your situation and have some advice for you," he said.

"Well what is it?" Lucy said sitting down.

The three spirits looked at each other.

"FOLLOW YOUR HEART!" they shouted in unison as Pyxis jumped up and down. (get it ;))

Lucy laughed at the stupid and corny joke as her spirits disappeared. She only had one spirit left.


	15. Chapter 15: Plue

**Hi cuties! This is the last chapter of Spiritual Advice. I am so grateful for all the support throughout the story. I came up with this idea on a whim and decided to try it out. I could not have imagined the love and support the story would have received. I (like you) am very sad for the ending of this chapter but as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. That doesn't mean the stories will stop though. Please add me as a favorite author as I will be releasing either tonight or tomorrow the first chapter of my new story, Pitter Patter which is a Fairy Tail fanfic. I love all of my cuties and look forward to your continued support. Now let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Xx**

Lucy sighed as she grabbed the last key. Summoning all these spirits had taken a lot out of her but luckily there was only one more to go.

"Open Gate of the Canis Minor. PLUE!"

Suddenly a white little snowman creature appeared. Lucy smiled. This was the sweetest and definitely the cutest spirit she had ever met.

"Hi, Plue!" Lucy said bending down to give Plue a hug. Plue smiled and jumped into Lucy's arms.

"Puu-puuung?" Plue asked, staring up at Lucy with curiosity in his eyes. Lucy sat down and explained her situation to Plue. Plue then wriggled out of Lucy's hands and landed on the floor. He started to concentrate really hard.

"What is it Plue?" Lucy asked wondering what the little spirit was doing. Suddenly a little red rose appeared in Plue's hand. Lucy silently died at Plue's cuteness.

"Awww.. thanks plue! That's so-" Lucy said as she reached out to grab the flower. But plue suddenly headed to the window and lifted the flower up.

"Thanks Buddy!" a voice said coming into Lucy's room.

"NATSU!?" Lucy screamed. OMG! How long had he been there?

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu grinned sitting on one of the chairs.

"Ummm… how long have you been here?" Lucy nervously asked whilst silently praying to anyone above that Natsu had just appeared.

"Umm… since you told Plue you liked me," Natsu said grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"GAH!" Lucy said turning the color of the rose he held as she fell onto her bed.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah?" Lucy muttered into her pillow.

"You said to Plue that he was the last spirit to help you. What did the other spirits do?" Natsu asked sitting on Lucy's bed. Lucy breathed deeply and began.

"Well, Virgo said I should punish you…" Lucy grumbled still embarrassed.

"Ha!" Natsu laughed.

"Then Loke got pissed," Lucy said.

"Ugh! Does that stupid cat still like you?" Natsu said, now less than pleased. Lucy smiled at his annoyance and continued.

"Aries was next." Lucy said grabbing the bundle from under her pillow. She shyly held it out to Natsu.

"Is this scarf for me?" Natsu asked, blushing madly. Lucy nodded. He put it on and hugged Lucy.

"Thanks Luce," he said into her hair. Lucy felt her heart racing a hundred miles per hour.

"Your hair looks pretty by the way," he said facing her.

"Umm… t-thanks! Cancer helped me!" Lucy babbled.

"Nice dress as well! You smell good too!" Natsu said showering her with compliments.

"Aquarius and Gemini helped with that," Lucy said still light headed from the sweet things Natsu was saying.

"Hey Lucy. I'm gonna get a snack," Natsu said as he stood up. Lucy suddenly remembered another gift and jumped up.

"I'll get you some ice cream. Taurus gave it to me!" Lucy said as she dashed to the freezer. She grabbed the tub and two spoons and headed back to her bed where Natsu patiently sat.

"It's so tasty! And it keeps refilling!" Natsu said as he stuffed his face.

"What else did the spirits get you?" Natsu asked.

"Well, Sagittarius gave me an arrow and some advice. Scorpio gave me some advice as well. OH! Capricorn helped me write a poem," lucy said. She then recited the poem. Natsu laughed at how funny it was which received a lucy two of them laughed for a while until the room became quiet.

"Natsu?" Lucy said, her heart beating like a drum.

"Yeah?" Natsu said, unusually serious.

"Do you like me?" Lucy asked, holding her breath. Natsu put down the ice cream tub and grabbed Lucy's shoulders. Lucy opened her mouth to repeat the question but was met with a set of cold, sweet lips meeting hers. Her eyes widened but she quickly became focused on the sweet kiss which made her heart melt. They broke apart for air and Lucy glanced at Natsu.

"Of course, I love you, Luce" Natsu said grinning at her, "How could I not? You're smart, pretty, nice and brave. I didn't know if you liked me so I was kind of embarrassed to ask you out. But I want to ask you; will you be my girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia?

"Of course!" Lucy cried jumping into Natsu's arms for another steamy kiss. _Thanks for the Spiritual Advice, guys_ Lucy thought as she slowly melted in her dragons arms.


End file.
